User blog:UnknownUser55/Fan-Made DB Character Analysis
Welcome This blog literally is just me making character analysis for combatants I want to be in Death Battle. If you're interested, cool! If you aren't, then ignore this and move on with your day. Got that? Good! Widowmaker (Overwatch) Overwatch - Collection Screen Theme Wiz: Amélie, a talented ballet dancer, lived happily for most of her life in her native country, France. Boomstick: Things were looking good for this lovely woman, and then she eventually got married to a dude named Gérard Lacroix. Wiz: Gérard wasn't just any normal man. He was an agent of the worldwide organization known as Overwatch. Boomstick: You know? The team of heroes consisting of gorillas, cowboys, ninjas, time-traveling lesbians, you name it! Wiz: However, Gérard himself had a personal problem with the group of terrorists known as Talon. Before their marriage, Gérard was long-targeted by Talon for his lead operations against the organization. Boomstick: Talon tried everything they could to eliminate him, but they never were successful. But what Gérard didn't know was that they had a backup plan. Wiz: Realizing that they couldn't kill Gérard on their own, Talon's solution was to turn their focus onto his wife, Amélie. Boomstick: Wow, what a bunch of losers. Wiz: Talon would kidnap her, and with their brilliant genetic scientist, Moira, they would experiment on the woman. These experiments ultimately would brainwash Amélie, breaking her will, and suppressing her mind to the point where she couldn't even feel emotion. The results were the creation of Talon's new sleeper agent. Overwatch - Loot Box Theme Boomstick: Woah! She's looking sexier than before, and oh-oh . . . wait a second. W-why is she blue now? Wiz: Well, Talon's various experiments also slowed down her heartbeat. Without a constant heartbeat, your body's cells would starve of oxygen, turning your skin blue. Boomstick: Oh. . . That sounds horrifying. Wiz: Tell me about it. Boomstick: Anyways, after becoming Talon's pet over-sized Smurf lady, Amélie managed to kill her own husband . . . in his sleep. Yeah . . . that got dark really quick. Wiz: With her husband left dead, the woman no longer was Amélie, but now, she was Widowmaker. Widowmaker: One shot, one kill. Boomstick: A perfect name for a cold-blooded assassin. Wiz: As Talon's new sleeper agent, Widowmaker, along with her combat training from Talon's heralds, is armed to the teeth with deadly weaponry. Boomstick: Most notably is her state-in-the-art rifle, the Widow's Kiss. This ain't just any normal gun, it's a sniper rifle that can actually charge up in power, and when fully charged, this weapon has enough power to easily penetrate through any skull as it pleases. Wiz: Not only that, the Widow's Kiss can change between weapon modes. When her enemies close in on her, it can switch to an assault rifle mode to help her during a fight. Boomstick: So it's part sniper rifle, part assault rifle and all badass? Where can I get such a beautiful gun? Wiz: Widowmaker also carries around a grappling hook, used mainly to either scale up extreme heights or hang from ceilings- Boomstick: -or swing from building-to-building just like Spider-Man! Wiz: That too, I gue- Boomstick: Spider-Woman, Spider-Woman, headshots you while 100 feet in the air just like a spider can! Wiz: Anyways, she can also surprise any enemies who attempt to sneak up on her by laying down her venom mines, which when something is in its proximity, triggers a toxic gas. And while the type of toxin used is unknown, it can reasonable to assume since Widowmaker is heavily based around the black widow spider, the venom mines may contain latrotoxins, which can cause agonizing pain, nausea, and muscle spasms. Boomstick: Ouch. I really hope I don't get bitten by one. Reminds me of the one time I got bit by a rattlesnake. That was not pleasant. Wiz: But what really is the deadliest thing in Widowmaker's arsenal is her recon visor. Boomstick: Which has seven glowy red eyes on it, just to give Widow a more spidery look. Wiz: While equipped, Widowmaker can mark everyone within a large radius of her by detecting their heat signatures with infrared vision, highlight specific targets, and gain sight of six new different angles. Boomstick: So basically what Wiz's saying is that when she puts it on, she has perfect awareness of everything around her. Wiz: Exactly! With such skills and equipment on her side, Widowmaker has performed many impressive feats which has helped progress Talon further. Boomstick: She helped infiltrate Volskaya Industries, which according to fellow Talon agent Sombra, was supposed to be one of the most secure places on the planet. Even better was her fight with Tracer in King's Row. And if you don't know, Tracer can avoid missile fire with ease! Wiz: Amélie is agile enough to jump from building-to-building, dodge machine gun fire point-blank, skilled enough to easily surpass a bunch of highly-trained guards in close-quarters combat, shoot a pulse bomb out of the air, and we can't forget when she acchomplished her most iconic feat of all. Widowmaker fires a shot at Tracer's chest, who uses her Recall ability in order to avoid it. As the bullet passes through her, it manages to hit her real target, Tekkartha Mondatta, who drops to the seat of a limbo, lifeless. '' ''Pedestrian: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Wiz: The assassination of Tekkartha Mondatta. Boomstick: *sigh* All due respects for Robot Ghandi, everyone. Wiz: What makes this feat even more impressive was that she used Tracer's own abilities against her in order to get a clear shot on the target. Tracer already is a clever fighter on her own, which makes Widowmaker's prowess all the more impressive. 'Boomstick: ' Category:Blog posts